Not Applicable.
This invention relates to a enclosure for an electronic device having a heat sink coupled thereto. More particularly, this invention relates to an enclosure for an electronic device which provides a water-tight seal to prevent water from entering the interior of the enclosure while providing for the transfer of heat from the interior portion of the enclosure to an external environment.
Various types of electronic components are used in marine watercraft. For example, boats commonly include electronic devices such as radios, televisions, sonar, radar instruments, communication devices and Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers. Most electronic devices are mounted within some type of an enclosure. During operation, the electronic device usually produces heat that needs to be removed from the enclosure to an external environment If the heat is not removed, the electronic device will overheat. To adequately dissipate the heat produced by the electronic device, prior art enclosures are typically made of metal and include a plurality of vents that allow the heat within the enclosure to escape into the exterior environment.
In a marine environment, it is important to provide a sealed enclosure for the electronic device due to the increased probability of water entering the enclosure and causing permanent damage to the internal components of the device. Certain features of prior art marine electronics have been engineered to prevent water from entering and destroying the internal components of the device. Specifically, prior art electronic enclosures are equipped with devices such as waterproof buttons and plastic shields that cover the front face of the device. Pending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 09/874,762 filed Jun. 5, 2001 under the title xe2x80x9cWater-Tight Closure for an Opening in an Electronic Devicexe2x80x9d teaches a door that seals cassette and compact disc openings to prevent water from entering the enclosure.
Even though the prior art devices prevent some water from entering the front of the device, such devices suffer various drawbacks and deficiencies. For example, prior art electronic devices have failed to prevent water from entering the cooling vents formed in the enclosure. The vents are typically formed in the top and sides of the enclosure to allow for the dissipation of the heat from the inside of the enclosure. Thus, there is a substantial likelihood that water will enter the enclosure and damage the electronic components.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an enclosure for an electronic device which overcomes the above drawbacks and deficiencies. More specifically, there remains a need for an enclosure for an electronic device that prevents water from entering the interior of the enclosure. Further, there remains a need for an enclosure for an electronic device that transfers heat within the enclosure to an external environment. The objective of this invention is to solve or substantially reduce the problems normally associated with known electronic device enclosures.
Accordingly, in one of its aspects, the present invention provides an apparatus for sealing an electronic device and transferring the heat generated by the electronic device to an external environment.
In another of its aspects, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for forming a water-tight seal for an electronic device and transferring the heat generated by the electronic device to an external environment.
According to the present invention, the foregoing and other objects are achieved by an apparatus for enclosing an electronic device in a waterproof environment, the apparatus comprising a housing and a heat sink. The housing is adapted to seal the electronic device within an interior portion of the housing. The heat sink is adapted to be coupled to the housing and transfers heat from the interior of the housing to the external environment.
The present invention further provides an apparatus for waterproofing an electronic device wherein the electronic device produces heat during operation, the apparatus comprising a housing and a heat sink. The housing, preferably made of plastic, has first and second pieces that are adapted to be sealed together to form an interior portion. The interior portion houses electronic devices. The first and second pieces are adapted to prevent water from entering the interior portion. The heat sink is adapted to be coupled to the housing. The heat sink is adapted to transfer the heat that is generated by the electronic device to the external environment.
In particular, in a preferred embodiment of the invention, a regulator and an audio power amplifier are mounted to or proximate an inside well of the housing and are in contact with (or mounted to) the heat sink. The regulator and audio power amp each generate relatively significant heat, and their placement in contact with the heat sink permits this excess heat to be effectively transmitted out of the housing via the heat sink.
The present invention also provides a method for forming a water-tight enclosure for an electronic device, said apparatus includes a housing and a heat sink. The housing is adapted to enclose the electronic device. The heat sink is adapted to be coupled to said housing and allow for the transfer of heat generated by the electronic device within the housing to the external environment. The method comprises the steps of mounting the electronic device in the housing, sealing the housing in such a way to prevent water from entering the housing and coupling the heat sink to the housing.
Additional objects of invention, together with the advantages and novel features appurtenant thereto, will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned from the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means and instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.